


The Academy

by Channie_Chan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Hong Jisoo, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Betrayal, Crying, Curses, Drama, Drowning, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Boo Seungkwan, Jealous Chwe Hansol | Vernon, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Chwe Hansol, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie_Chan/pseuds/Channie_Chan
Summary: Moving to a new school is very difficult. It helps when you have best friends that always confide in each other. But will they still consider each other as family when they move in an elite boarding school full of different creatures? Secrets and rumors are spread. Powers and levels are getting more important. Everything turns into a competition. Rule 1: Never date the guy that your best friend is in love with.





	1. Summary,Pairings, powers and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is a new idea and it will take me a bit of time to write so please anticipate and be patient with me :)  
> If you want to give any ideas or opinions you are very welcome to do so. The tags will change as the story goes along. There will be smut at some stage. English isn't my first language so this will probably have spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance. Please enjoy.

 

**Summary:**

**In this story they have powers! This boarding school is only for people with powers!**

Omegas Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, Hoseok, Seungkwan, Hansol, Jeonghan, Woozi, Wonwoo and Minghao are best friends. They are very close and always confide in each other.

Will they still consider each other as family when they move in a boarding school full of Alphas? What if two Omegas fall in love with the same Alpha? What if they fall in love with their best friend's brother? What if they are more attracted to their brother? What if their brother doesn't approve of their relationship? How do they cope with secrets and rumors about them are being spread around the school?

Will the Alphas like them back? 

 

**Pairings: (parings might change!!!)**

1) Alpha Hong Jisoo with Omegas Hansol and Seungkwan.

2) Alpha Seungcheol with Omega Jeonghan.

3) Alpha Hoshi with Omega Woozi.

4) Alpha Mingyu with Omega Wonwoo.

5) Alpha Jun with Omega Minghao.

6) Alpha Seokmin with ? ( Maybe an OC, tell me if you have any ideas!)

7) Alpha Chan with ? (Maybe an OC, Tell me if you have any ideas!)

8) Alpha Jungkook with Omega Jimin and Taehyung.

9) Alpha Namjoon with Omega seokjin.

10) Alpha Yoongi with Omega Hoseok.

**Powers:**

Kim Namjoon - Mind Control

Kim Seokjin - Healing

Min Yoongi - Shields

Jung Hoseok - Controls Glass

Park Jimin - Shadows

Kim Taehyung - Water

Jeon Jungkook - Fire

Choi Sungcheol - Air

Yoon Jeonghan - Mind Reader

Hong Jisoo - Shadows

Wen Junhui - Light

Kwon Soonyoung - Controls Blood

Jeon Wonwoo - Controls Glass

Lee Jihoon/Woozi - Shields

Lee Seokmin - Shadows

Kim Mingyu - Controls Metal

Xu Minghao - Water

Boo Seungkwan - Light

Chwe Hansol - Fire

Lee Chan - Earth (including soil, rocks, and plants)

 

**Family/Siblings:**

Yoongi and Jihoon are brothers. Yoongi is older.

Jungkook and Hansol are brothers. Jungkook is older.

Namjoon and Jeonghan are brothers. Namjoon is older.

Joshua and Chan are brothers. Joshua is older.

S.Coups and Seungkwan are brothers. Seungcheol is older.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Virgin Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this Chapter. Can anyone give me ideas for a name for the Omega group chat? As now it's literally Omega text message and that's super boring! Please tell me if you have any ideas for the Alpha group chat name as well? Thanks a million :)

**Omega Text Message**

 

 **Jeonghan**  -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so tired! Had to clean my room today! :(

 **Jimin**  -Why do you always whine so much?

 **Jin**  -Do you still have a headache Jeonghannie?

 **Jeonghan**  -Nah! I'm fine now. Joonie gave me a weird bracelet. He said it'll keep the voices out and it's working perfectly!

 **Woozi**  -Do you realize how creepy that sounds right? Seriously, it will keep the voices out? 

 **Taehyung-** Right, it sounds like an exorcist movie!

 **Jeonghan**  -Ahhh well you know what I'm talking about! It's not my fault that I'm a mind reader! People thoughts always bombard me from everywhere. It gives me huge migraines. Namjoon said the sooner I join the Academy the better. At least there I'll learn how to control my powers.

 **Hansol**  -Ohh, tell me about it! I sneezed and the couch went on fire...Jungkook nearly had a heart attack!

 **Hoseok**  -OMG, are you okay?

 **Hansol-** yea I'm fine now, thanks. 

 **Minghao-** Geez not coming for a sleepover at your house anytime soon!

 **Hansol-** Yea better not lol 

 **Seungkwan-** omg, my powers are also going haywire lately. I literally glow light at night time! Everywhere get light up and as my neighbors are humans I had to move in the basement...just in case they see me.

 **Wonwoo**  -Ahh I see yea it would be pretty weird to explain how you become a glowing light at night time

 **Seungkwan**  -yea, Seungcheol felt bad for me and renovated the whole basement. It looks much better than my old room and it's way more spacious. The windows are tinted so no one can see inside.

 **Hansol**  -OMG, that's so nice! Can we swap brothers? I swear Jungkook is driving me crazy. He possessiveness is just increasing by the minute. I bumped into a guy at the supermarket yesterday and it was totally my fault but it was only a small bump so no one was actually hurt, then Jungkook just whispered something in that dude's ear and he literally went as pale as a ghost. He looked like he was crying and ran out of the shop! I was so embarrassed and shocked. I had no words, didn't know what to say.

 **Taehyung-** Woah that fucked up! poor guy.

 **Jimin-** Speaking of powers, mine also got worse. There's like creepy shadows walking in my house all the time. Something pulled me under the bed a few days ago... I literally sleep with my light on now.

 **Jeonghan-** Really? lol, you should have sleepovers at Seungkwans' house.

 **Jimin**  -LOL, I should!

 **Taehyung**  -Every time I have to pee it starts raining

 **Jin-** WTF Taehyung!

 **Taehyun**  I'm not joking, like seriously every single time I feel like I need to pee it starts raining.

 **Hoseok**  -That's probably why we are getting so much rain lately!

 **Taehyung-** It's not funny you guys :(

 **Jeonghan-** I'm tired of being a virgin...

 **Jimin-** I thought you were saving yourself for Namjoon

 **Jeonghan**  -Ha! I wish! Every time I talk to a guy Namjoon scare him away I'm gonna die a virgin at this stage. I wouldn't if at least he fucked me but noooo you have to bring morals and all of that...

 **Woozi-** That's what most people do though...they have morals and don't fuck their siblings...

 **Woozi-** I think Yoongi went around the neighborhood with a gun or machete because seriously all the guys there ignores me now...They literally run the other way if they see me.

 **Jeonghan-** At least I won't die as a virgin on my own.

 **Woozi**  -Not funny

 **Hansol-** Might as well join your Forever Virgin Squad :(

 **Jeonghan-** Hey, this might sound weird but did any of you ask your brothers to buy your heat suppressants for you?

 **Jimin**  -WTF JEONGHAN!!! Of course not! They get really shy and awkward if you even mention heat. Like they love it and they love the sex (with a stranger) BUT if it's their siblings they don't wanna know. They get completely grossed out. It's like a girl asking her brother to buy her tampons cause she's PMS-ing...

 **Jeonghan-** Yea nevermind...

 **Wonwoo-** If your brothers are so overprotective why do you not just tell them to back off a bit?

 **Hansol**  -Oh, I tried, believe me, I tried multiple times even buy every single time he had his big puppy eyes, wobbling lip, a little sniff and with the smallest voice, he says " I'm sorry, I just wanted to look after you. I love you. I just wanted to make you that you are alright especially since the parents are not around very often" How can I get mad at him? I literally feel like such an asshole when he does that face...

 **Seungkwan-** I know Seungcheol is the same they must have practiced together.

 **Woozi**  -I'm really not looking forward to go to that boarding school...I know it helps with our powers and all of that but since our older brothers are there for a year already they must have warned every single guy in that school not to see us, hear us or talk to us. The always virgin saga continues...

 **Jeonghan-** oh for god sake you are totally right

 **Hansol**  -Fucksake

 **Seungkwan-** yep,  that sounds like them...

 **Jeonghan-** JOONIE JUST KISS ME  ALREADY...Sorry, that had to come out.

 **Woozi-** Unhealthy obsession with your brother...

 **Jeonghan-** Can you blame me? Did you look at him? He's so tall and good looking not to mention he understands and always spoil me. What's not to love?

 **Woozi-** I suppose.

 **Minghao-** Alright guys it's late I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight every one :)

 **Hoseok-** Night.

 **Wonwoo-** Goodnight.

 **Jeonghan-** Sweet dreams.

 **Hansol-** ttyt night.

 **Jimin**  -Night.

Woozi-Night.

 **Jin-** Goodnight.

 **Taehyung-** Sleep well.

 **Seungkwan-** Sweet Dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Couldn't wait to write this chapter! Hope you didn't find chapter 1 too confusing! It might have too much information at once but it will be needed later on in the story :)  
> Did you like it? Please leave a comment and kudos. Saranghae!


	3. Protection Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it so far? Just tell me if there spelling mistakes please, thank you :)  
> Also please tell me if you get a name for the Alpha group chat. Thanks :)

**Alphas Group chat**

**Jungkook** \- Ahh, I don't want Hansol to go tomorrow :(

 **Mingyu** \- oh, yea he joining the school tomorrow right? 

 **Jungkook** \- yea...those guy better listen to my warning cause I'll burn everyone who tries to talk to him!

 **Seokmin** \- What if they control fire like you...you can't burn them then.

 **Jungkook** \- Easy I'll rip their throats out.

 **Sungcheol** \- He's actually not joking.

 **Hoshi** \- Joshua, your brother is joining as well tomorrow right?

 **Joshua** \- Yea he is but I'm not worried for him, he knows how to defend himself.

 **Yoongi** \- Yea and maybe the whole school knows how creepy you are. 

 **Jun** -  Just acting cute and then turn murderous in like .02 seconds.

 **Joshua** \- Not confirming or denying any of the accusations :)

 **Sungcheol** \- I hope Seungkwan settles in okay tomorrow, he gets shy when he meets new people

 **Jun** \- yea well I'll look after him anyway, I can show him a few tricks with light :)

 **Sungcheol** \- Thanks man

 **Hoshi** \- I wonder if we'll see anyone interesting tomorrow...I mean power wise. Joshua is the most powerful guy with shadows and Jungkook is the most powerful with fire. Do you think someone more powerful than us will show up?

 **Joshua** \- I don't think so.

 **Joshua** \- I need to add Chan to this chat before he starts complaining that I am forgetting him.

 **Jun** \- Aww, your hands are full with him.

 **Joshua** \- He's cute but very needy at times. I really thought that he would be an Omega.

 **Mingyu** \- lol, best way to insult any Alpha.

 **Joshua** \- yea I need to delete these texts before I add him.

 **Hoshi** \- You don't want him to start crying now, seeing how nasty you can get.

 **Joshua** \- Ahh sure I tease him all the time, he got used to it now. Besides these are not even nasty!

 **Yoongi** \- I need to put some shields on Woozi before he goes to the academy.

 **Seokmin** \- Aww, Yoongi is being caring!

 **Yoongi** \- Don't make me beat you up.

 **Namjoon** \- We need to tell them about their status as well. People with powers are high in demand at the minute and since they have powers and are Omegas there's a very high price for them.

 **Jungkook** \- Shit, I didn't think of that! That's why I want Hansol to stay safe home but he has to learn to control his powers as well :(

 **Namjoon** \- Yea I know I gave Jeonghan a bracelet. It stops anyone's thought from going in his head but it's like a temporary fix. Soon his powers will get stronger and the bracelet won't be enough.

 **Hoshi** \- Yea, can he read your mind?

 **Namjoon** \- Nope, dunno why he can't read my mind and I can't control him. It's as if we are immune to each other.

 **Seokmin** \- That's better! I don't want someone to know all my thought!

 **Namjoon** \- I know, he doesn't like it either especially when he was younger as he could hear what everyone thought about him. He had a fight with one of his friends a while back and he could see everything that his friend was thinking about him. He locked himself in his room for a week and barely ate or drink anything. I was so worried. He never told me what he saw but I rather not ask cause he'll just get upset.

 **Sungcheol** \- He's really such a cute guy though. He always says hi to me.

 **Yoongi** \- I know yea, but don't forget to tell then about Omegas and Powers cause you don't want them going missing or being sold to the highest bidder.

 **Mingyu** \- Well, I learned how to make metal spikes now. If I want one I concentrate on my hand and it shows up. I'll skewer anyone who tries to hurt them.

 **Hoshi** \- Yea, don't forget that you don't wanna get expelled for using your powers on another student.

 **Joshua** \- The best time to do these things is when we have those matches or competitions. I need to tell Chan about this too. He can't go in a  match if he doesn't know how to control his powers they'll kill him.

 **Sungcheol** \- So Omega, Powers and Competition anything this else we need to talk about with them?

 **Yoongi** \- Nah just to stay away from Alphas, in general, I suppose, well the one that they don't know, not us.

 **Namjoon** \- Right, I gotta go and make breakfast. Are we still meeting at the cinema later?

 **Jun** \- No problem and yea we are.

 **Namjoon** \- Okay great, ttyl.

 **Jimin** \- kk bye

 **Yoongi** \- I gotta go too.

 **Hoshi** \- Ooh, Breakfast here I come too.

 **Seokmin** \- Bye

 **Joshua** \- Bye see you all later

 **Jungkook** \- kk see ya

 **Sungcheol** \- Bye

 **Mingyu** -Bye

**_Joshua added Chan to the Group Chat_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this Chapter, next chapter they'll actually go in the boarding school. Please leave a Kudos if you like the story and don't hesitate to ask me questions or give ideas for the story. Thanks a million :)


	4. Entrance Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Alright! So in this chapter, the Omegas finally are going to go to the boarding school! It's a special hidden place for people with powers only but not only a/b/o there are also Vampires, Elves, Fairies, elementals etc...  
> The Omegas will get their power and so on. They'll be separated and put in houses/dorms with people with the same powers and the same species as them. 
> 
> Also, I am changing some of the last names of some characters depending on their siblings. For example, Namjoon and Jeonghan are brothers so Jeonghan is a Kim, not a Yoon. Seungkwan is Choi, Hansol is Jeon, Woozi is Min and Chan is Hong.

 

**A/N: Please read the beginning note that I posted with this chapter as it will help you understand more. Thank you! :))))))**

 

**Omega Group Chat**

**Seungkwan** \- Waaaa I'm so stressed :(

 **Minghao** \- I know same :(

 **Hansol** \- It's scary, I didn't know that there were different creatures there!

 **Taehyung** \- I don't wanna go :(

 **Jimin** \- I heard there are half snake people there!

 **Hoseok** \- Vampires scares me:(

 **Jin** \- I'm sure we'll all be fine!

 **Wonwoo** \- yea, besides your brothers will be there as well. We'll all be fine. Let's not stress about this :)

 **Woozi** \- My brother raised no bitch! I'll be fine.

 **Jeonghan** \- Lol, Woozi you just made me choke on my coffee. Min Yoongi raised no bitch.

 **Woozi** \- Lol

 

* * *

 

  **Outside School gates.**

**(Namjoon and Jeonghan)**

"Will you stop stressing? You look fine and nothing bad will happen, okay?" Namjoon whispered in Jeonghan's ear.

"I know, but I can't stop stressing Joonie. What if I fall in front of everyone? What if someone tries to eat me? What if people hate me?!!

" Hannie you are over thinking again, now come on deep breaths, that's it. Alright, calm down. Better?"

" Yea. Better thanks Joonie"

" No problem :)"

 

**(Seungkwan and Sungcheol)**

"Sungcheol do I look fat?"

"WHAT!? No!!! Stop stressing you look great."

" I feel fat though an-."

"Shush, I don't want to hear the end of that sentence Choi Seungkwan. You are not fat and you look amazing. "

"Thanks :)"

"No problem"

 

**(Woozi and Yoongi)**

" Aish! Yoongi! How many shields are you putting on me!?"

" You can never have too many shields Jihoon-ah. Please? Just to give me peace of mind. At least I know that you are safe."

"...fine."

"Great now turn around and give me your left arm."

"Okay, now what?"

"This is the first ring father gave to me and now it's your turn to wear it. It has our family crest on it, Wear it proudly! Okay?"

"T-Thank you"

"No problem, now let's go before you get late"

 

**(Jungkook and Hansol)**

" You okay Hansol?"

"I-I don't know...I mean I know it's late to talk about this now since we are already at the school gates but what if I don't like it here? I know some of my friends came here with me bus my life is back home...with humans. What if I don't fit in?"

"Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I thought you would get mad..."

"I'm not mad at all. It's your first day and you are stressed I get that. Just don't worry too much. I understand that you want to stay in the human world but your powers are also getting stronger. I let you stayed there for as long as I could. What if you go back now and burn one of your friends by mistake? I know you very well, you would never forgive yourself! Most of your close friends are here with you. The rest you can still visit them during the holidays, okay? Also don't worry too much about today. It will take a few days but I'm sure you'll settle in quickly. Everything will go just fine."

"Thanks, kookie."

" No problem and make sure if anything bothers you here you tell me okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise "

" Promise kookie"

"Alright come on let's go in :)"

 

 **(** **Joshua and Chan)**

"How are you feeling Chan?"

"Fine, a bit stressed."

"Don't be stressed. Some of the creatures in this school can see it and they'll consider you weak"

"R-Right."

"Also don't stutter or mumble. You have to speak loud and clear at all times okay?"

" Yes, I will."

"Good. You are a Hong. Our family always studied here and we always get 100% in everything we do. Make us proud."

"I will."

" Don't hug anyone or smile too much okay?"

"Of course."

"I apologize for being so blunt with you but, father is expecting a full report on you and your work here. He has eyes and ears everywhere. Don't trust anyone. I learned it the hard way. Never lose your temper and always look calm."

" I know, it's okay Joshua. Don't worry about me. I'll make our family proud."

"Alright, You'll probably be in a shadow dorm. Our family always had shadows."

"What if I don't control shadows?"

"Nonsense, you are a Hong and we always had shadows only or nothing at all so there's no reason why you would be different. Now come on, we can't be late"

 

* * *

 

  **No Bros Group Chat (Omega)**

 

 **Wonwoo -** Well I'm sure glad that I'm not a Hong. Their father is completely crazy...I feel bad for Chan.

 **Minghao -** I know it's his first year here as well

 **Jin -** It must be hard to always have to look perfect and be the best at everything.

 **Hoseok -** I know yea...That family scares me.

 **Jimin -** Joshua got 97% in an exam ONCE because he was sick. His father kept him at home for a whole week where he had to study 24/7. When I saw him after the 1 week his back was covered in bruises.

 **Taehyung -** That's really fucked up, poor Jisoo :( Anyways good luck everyone!!!

 **Jimin** \- Thanks, Tae.

 **Jin** \- Ahh, we'll all be fine.

 **Minghao** \- I'm sure it'll be grand.

 **Wonwoo** \- Do we go in?

 **Hoseok** \- yep let's go in the school together :)

 

* * *

**Inside the School**

**Principal:** _" Welcome students! I see a lot of refresh and new faces this year. It is a pleasure to see you all here safe and sound._

_Second years and older, you already know the school, please go and wait for us in the dining hall. Thank you._

_First years! There's a teacher assigned to every species that we have here in the school._

_As you can see the teachers are holding a sigh with a species name and a color for example Vampires are red, Elves are green etc..._

_I would now ask you to please join your species group and to follow your teacher to the dining hall, thank you._

_Now, please look at the colors of the different tables, I would ask you to please go to the table which has your species name and color._

_First years, you will sit in the front row, behind you are the second years and so on._

_We will sort you in your respective dorms after the dinner."_

**After Dinner**

**Principal:** _" Now! First years, we are going to call each of you by name. When you hear your name please make your way to the center of the room._

_As you can see, you will be surrounded by all the elements and powers. The one which is destined for you will glow and come to you by itself._

_This will indicate your power and how strong it is."_

_( **After an hour** )_

**Principal:** _" It's now the blue group's turn."_ (the wolves)

" _Mr.Kim Jeonghan, Please make your way to the center of the room, please."_

 

Jeonghan nervously walked to the middle of the room, he could feel Namjoon's focused eyes on him. His heart was racing.

He knew what power he had but he was stressed about what level he was.

There are 10 levels in total. Once you get your level it never changes. You might train and study for years but you only get your level once.

Level one is when you barely have any power. 1 to 4 isn't great, people usually fun of or bully you if your level is that low.  Levels 5 and 6 are decent.  Levels 7 to 10 are the most powerful.

The more powerful you are the better. You can ask/order the people in your dorm to do pretty much everything for you. (Allowed only if they are in the same year and have the same power as you only)

Namjoon is a level 10 so he can order people from levels 1 to 9 whenever he wants.

As soon as Jeonghan reached the middle of the room, the Mind sign lit up and nearly flung into his face. The faster a power/element is, the more powerful you are.

The Mind sigh then turned into number 9.

Jeonghan was a level 9. He couldn't be happier. He went to a group labeled as ML9. (ML9 = Mind Level 9)

Hansol, Seungkwan, Woozi, Minghao, Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, Hoseok, Wonwoo, and Chan were called after Jeonghan.

Hansol Stepped in the middle of the room. He was a bit nervous as well. Jungkook is a level 9. He doesn't want to embarrass Kookie by getting a 1 to 4 level.

The Fire sign turned from orange to a mesmerizing golden red color. It engulfed Hansol its flames before turning into a level 10.

Hansol was shocked. He never thought he would be a level 10. Jungkook ran and hugged him. He was so proud.

Hanson went to the FL10 group. ( Fire Level 10)

Seungkwan was next. Sungcheol and he didn't have the same powers. He had light and Sungcheol had Air (level 9).

The light sign shined brighter when Seungkwan stepped into the center and went to him. It was as if the light was petting his hair.

It then started to change slowly and became level 8. Seungkwan smiled and went to the LL8 Group. (Light Level 8)

After Seungkwan, Woozi timidly stepped into the center. He would make his family proud. Yoongi is a level 10 in Shields. He wants to get an 8 at least.

The shield sigh lit up and circled him a few times before turning into a 10. Woozi was ecstatic, this was definitely the happiest day of this year.

He walked to the SL10 group. (Shields Level 10)

Next was Minghao. As soon as he stepped in the center the water sigh lit up and turned into a dragon climbing around his arm before turning in a 9. Minghao went to the WL9 group. ( Water Level 9)

Jimin walked to the center after Minghao. The whole room went dark and came back to normal. The shadow sigh became a cape around Jimin before turning into a 10. Jimin proudly walked to the SL10 group. (Shadows Level 10)

Taehyung  ~~ran~~ walked in the center. He was so excited. He couldn't wait to see what level he was. The water sigh lit up and was petting him. then it turned into and 9. Taehyung smiled before running to join Minghao in the WL9 group.

Jin walked in the center. He didn't even know if he had any powers or element. If he didn't have anything, he would have to leave this school and his friends.

A green symbol lit up and went into his hands. It wasn't an element, it was power.

A healing power to be exact. The green light changed and turned into a 10.

He was so relieved. He nearly skipped to the HL10 group. (Healers Level 10)

Hoseok was next, He stepped into the center and waited. A block?...cube? circled him.

Then he realized that it was glass. It changed into a crown on top of his head before turning into a 10.

Glass people were very rare. They can make glass out of nothing and can travel through it.

They are usually the best spies as no one can see them in the glass.

He proudly walked to the GL10 Group. (Glass level 10)

Wonwoo stepped in the center carefully, just like Jin he too didn't know if had any powers. 

When he reached the center the Glass sigh lit up again.

It turned into a raven on Wonwoo's shoulder before turning into an 8. He happily walked to the GL8 Group.

It was finally Chan's turn. He hesitantly walked into the center. The shadow sign didn't budge.

He panicked and looked for Joshua. Joshua looked like he was having an aneurysm. He is a level 10. Every Hong is a shadow level 10.

Then an Earth sigh lit up and turned into an 8. Chan looked like he was about to cry.

He slowly walked to the EL8 group. (Earth Level 8) He wasn't a level 10 and didn't have shadows. His family will hate him.

He felt something...hugged him? He looked up and to his surprise saw Joshua hugging him. 

Joshua his brother who doesn't show affection and always look perfect was hugging him.

Chan just hugged him tighter.

What was he going to say to his father?

 

 **Principal:** _Well, done everyone. You can now go to your friends and families. A party will be ready for you in an hour. Also just to clear any confusion, there are 10 levels that an element of power has but all levels stay in 1 dorm. For example, first-year Fire people Level 1 to 10 will share 1 dorm.  The Level 10 group gets to choose their room first. After them, it's level 9 then 8 and so on till they reach level 1._

 

* * *

 

**Conversations between Brothers.**

 

**(Namjoon and Jeonghan)**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa I so proud of yooooooooooou. Come here" Namjoon yelled before squeezing the life out of poor Hannie.

"T-Thanks J-Joonie can't B-breath"

"Ohh sorry :) I can't wait to brag about my little bro. I'm so proud of you."

"Joonie! Don't be embarrassing. "

"I'm so happy! Saranghae! I have to go I'll see you tomorrow :)"

"ok see you Joonie :)"

 

**(Joshua and Chan)**

" I'll talk to father. Don't worry about it too much."

"Thanks, Jisoo. "

"If anyone is giving you any trouble just tell me alright?"

"sure."

*Jisoo walked away.

 

**( Jungkook and Hansol)**

"Ohh my cute baby is all grown up. I think I'm crying"

"Jungkook! Don't be embarrassing! It's weird when you call me baby"

"Sorry, I can't believe you are a level 10. Ahh, I'm so happy. I think you are the only one with Fire level 10 this year!"

"Ah, levels don't really bother me."

" I know my cute little turtle."

"Jungkook you are doing the weird nicknames again :("

"Sorry can't help it :) Now don't forget, you are a level 10 so you can order people from 9 to 1 but only in your year and in the same element as you."

"Yes I won't forget"

"Good, now I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Also, see if you can talk to Chan. I think you would be good friends. He looks so depressed."

"Alright see you tomorrow. I'll go and talk to him now."

 

**(Sungcheol and Seungkwan)**

" Seungkwan-ah I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, I can't believe I'm a level 8"

"Oh I should tell you, all years can challenge you, even sixth-years. You can refuse to battle with them though. Sixth-years doesn't really challenge first years unless you pissed them off.  I would advise you to accept challenges or battle only from first years but watch out what element/power they have and what level they are first."

"umm alright"

"Don't worry your teachers will tell you more about it. I gotta go see you tomorrow :) "

" Okay see you :) "

 

**(Yoongi and Woozi)**

" Well done Jihoon-ah. I'm very proud of you. You made your family proud today."

"Thanks, Yoongi..are....are you crying?"

"No my eyes are sweating! Well done anyway"

"Ahh alright, thank you :)"

"Don't worry about tomorrow.  They usually just make you explore the school on your first day.  If anyone bothers you tell me I'll rearrange their face.  Also, you are a SL10 so only another SL10 in **your year** can try to order you.  If you don't want to do whatever they ask you to do and if you both have the **same level** then you compete.  It's a very quick match.  For example, you have the shield element so both of you will have your shield on and ask another element/power to attack you. Let's say fire. So, for Hansol comes in and shoot 2 fireballs at you and 2 others at whoever you are competing with.  Whoever's shield is the strongest win. So let's say you won. You can refuse to do whatever that person asked you to do and as they lost you can also command them to do something for you and they won't be able to refuse because they lost. Well as long as you asked them to do something legal or acceptable in the school.  This school is full of power plays and mind games. I gotta go now, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, and thanks for telling me. See you tomorrow."

 

* * *

**No Bros Group Chat (Omega)**

 

 **Wonwoo** \- I'm a GL8, couldn't be happier :) What are you guys?

 **Minghao** \- I'm a WL9. I'm in the same group as Tae :)

 **Jin** \- HL10. I'm ecstatic I didn't know I had anything. I really thought that I would have to change school.

 **Hoseok** -  Thank god we are all together in this school. I'm a GL10 :)

 **Taehyung** \- WL9 with Minghao. SARANGHAE my friend!!! :)

 **Minghao** \- Lol Love you too Taehyung :)

 **Jimin** \- I got SL10. My family always had shadows but at different levels. I hope Chan is alright.

 **Taehyung** -  I know I felt so bad for him. He looked like he was about to cry. He's the only person in his family who doesn't have shadows :(

 **Jin** \- I feel bad for Joshua too. He looked so shocked. The worse is that he can't even stay with Chan too long because his father has people who stare and listen to them all the time.

 **Hoseok** \- Hope they are both okay.

 **Wonwoo** \- I think Hansol was Talking to Chan, They look close.

 **Minghao** \- Guys it's time for the party, Let's talk more tomorrow.

 **Taehyung** \- Okay :) and well done to everyone as well, we all managed to get in the highest levels.

 **Jimin** \- YES!!! Still buzzing about it.

 **Jin** \- Alright see you all tomorrow :)

 

* * *

 

**New Alpha Group Chat**

**Yoongi** \- Hey guys,  Joshua why did you create a new group chat?

 **Joshua** \- I need to give out and this is the only place where I can talk like myself and not a perfect puppet. I added Chan in the other group chat so I can't give out there. So I created this one and he's not allowed on this chat.

 **Sungcheol** \- Okay fair enough.

 **Jungkook** \- How are you taking the news anyways? You okay?

 **Joshua** \- I don't even know to be honest. It's like my brain still didn't accept this... this TRAGEDY!!!

 **Mingyu** \- Sorry man :(

 **Joshua** \- I don't even know what to say to father. Chan is the only one who doesn't have shadows in the family. The worse is that he's not even a level 10 in whatever power/element he has. My father will probably disown him and bring Jimin in the family.

 **Hoshi** \- Sorry man, If you need anything we are here.

 **Joshua** \- Thanks.

 **Jun** \- Do you want us to keep an eye on him? I highly dought that your father will even let you acknowledge the kid.

 **Joshua** \- Yeah! Please, Jun. Thank you so much.

 **Jun** \- No bother :)

 **Seokmin** \- No problem man.

 **Namjoon** \- I'll Keep an eye on him too. I consider him as family :)

 **Jungkook** \- I asked Hansol to stay with him for a bit. They look like they'll be good friends.

 **Joshua** \- Thanks. It's time for this stupid party. Ahh, let's not be late.

 **Namjoon** \- No Problem, talk to you there.

 **Hoshi** \- See you all at the party :)

 **Jun** \- See You :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this Chapter :))))))  
> Kudos if you liked it! Thanks a million.  
> Please tell me what you think about this story!  
> Next chapter they'll learn about different species and stuff.


	5. Timetable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so in this chapter I will have a timetable and show how school week goes.  
> 

**First Year Timetable**

                                 

 

 **A/N:** So, this is what the first-years timetable looks like.  To make it easier to understand I'll give an example.

By the way, **E/P Training** means element/power training.

For example, Seungkwan has light. So on Monday from 9 to 11 he'll study about light as he can study only about his own element/power.

From 11 to 11:15 he'll have a small break.

After his break, he'll study Herbology for 2 hours and 45 mins. 

At 2:00 pm he'll study History of element/powers.

There are **2 types of history**.

There's **1) Normal history** whichis about their species, so a/b/o history and **2) History of power/element** which is about their Powers/Elements.

At 4:00 pm he has an hour lunch.

At 5:00 pm he has a normal history class.

At 6:00 pm he has Defence which is about learning how to protect yourself from other species and their powers.

At 7:00 pm he has Biology of creatures, which is about their species and other creatures in the school.

Classes are over and dinner starts at 8 and finishes at 10.00 pm.

Additional Training is optional and starts at 8:00 pm and finishes at 11:30, it's mostly practical/physical. You learn how to defend yourself and have hands-on practice with a teacher helping you. Only top students can join the Additional Training class. You can come and leave at any time. It's on from Monday to Sunday.

On **Saturday** every student has Club activities. It is obligatory to be in **at least 3 clubs**. Clubs are on during weekdays as well but it's not obligatory to go, However, they are  **obligatory to go and spend at least 2 hour** **in each club on Saturdays.**

Sunday is free day!!! Well unless you have homework.

The timetable is very hectic and packed but that's because it's an elite boarding school. Also because they are not humans!

Most of their classes are 1 hour long except herbology which is 2 hours and 45 mins.

Normal history, biology of creatures and herbology can be dropped in Fifth year only.

That's it for this chapter. I just wanted to explain the timetable. The teachers will expand more about the subjects in the next chapter :)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes sense :)  
> Love u all.


	6. First day pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The castle pic isn't mine. All credits go to the artist.

                              

  **A/N:** This is what the school looks like if any of you were curious :)  Also all first years were asked to meet in the dining hall in the morning :)

 

                          

 

* * *

 

**Dining Hall**

 

 **Teacher: "** Good morning students. My name is Miss Kim Evangeline. You may call me Miss Kim.  I trust that you all have your books and timetables with you.  Let's get this clear, I do not tolerate laziness, lateness, and absenteeism. I do not appreciate the 'I got lost' excuse, you all got a map of the school make sure you use it. You will acknowledge me and every teacher in this school when you see them. Politeness is essential.  I will be your Herbology teacher for this year. I am also your year head, if you have any troubles you can always come to my office. You may go to the library now. A few mentors will come to talk to you all shortly. Now quickly, step lively I don't want to see anyone roaming in the halls."

 

**The Library**

 

 **Jeonghan** \- Well she's a ray of sunshine...can't believe that she's our year head.

 **Jimin -** I know yea, it's gonna suck to deal with her for the whole year.

 **Hansol** \- Not to mention that we also have her for like over 2 full hours every day!

 **Jin** \- This is so crap.

 **Woozi** \- Hopefully she'll warm up in a few weeks...

 **Seungkwan** \- Guys I was thinking, should we invite Chan to stay with us at lunch or something? Like even have a group chat. He's literally standing in the corner.

 **Jeonghan** \- yea we should...

 **Hansol** \- OMG his brother is so fucking hot.

 **Taehyung** \- Not the moment Hansol

 **Hansol** \- What? It's always the moment to talk about Chan's brother. He's so stunning and his eyes...

 **Minghao** \- you are drooling again...

 **Hansol** \- I love him so much

 **Hoseok** \- We know! Don't worry we know...

 **Wonwoo** \- Look the mentors are coming in.

 **Hansol** \- Oh! It's my brother.

 

 

 **Jungkook** : "Good morning everyone! My name is Jeon Jungkook :).

You can call me Jungkook. I am a member of the student council.

The other members are on their way.

To make it easier I will give you all a list of the Student Council Members, the Mentors, and the Night Prefects.

So let's start with the Student Council.

First years and second years are not allowed to join the council.

Each Element/power will elect 1 spokesperson. For example, The water element could elect Mr.Kim Taehyung to be the spokesperson.

Spokespersons are very important as if anything goes wrong in their group/house or if there are any issues they can alert one of the mentors or student council members.

If first years and second years spokespersons must report anything to the student council please try to find myself first or Kim Namjoon and Hong Joshua as we are assigned to take your queries and reports.

In the rare occasion that we are all away then and only then you are allowed to talk to a fourth-year council member.

Fourth years can be mean especially to first years which is why we really stress the point that you talk to us first.

Most reports and queries should be addressed with your mentors. Only very important queries should be addressed to a council member.

In the case that there's an important situation going on, please try to find me first or Kim Namjoon. I am by far the nicest. Namjoon doesn't like to waste his time and Joshua...well Joshua makes most first years cry. If it's important then, by all means, go talk to him but if you know that it can wait then try to find me instead.

 

 

                                                  

 

 This is the mentor list. You can talk to any of us if you are really stuck but we advise that you talk to the mentor that's assigned to your group. Wen Junhui is very kind. Park Jihoon, Jeon Soyeon, Bae Joohyun, Myoi Mina and Seo Soojin are kind as well. The rest are nice but very strict.

                                              

 

Now, this is extremely important. Its the night time prefects. They patrol the halls and corridors at night time. Do not let them catch you after curfew. They are basically on the Nighttime patrol as they are the scariest. Please just try to stay in your room after curfew. Also, teachers patrol the corridors as well. "

 

                                                

 

 **Jungkook** \- Ah here come the mentors :)

 **Joshua** \- Good morning everyone. My Name is Hong Joshua and I am the mentor for the shadow group. If you have any queries please come to me. Never lie to me I will know and whatever you do, do not let me catch you in the corridors after curfew is that clear?

 **Namjoon** \- Good morning everyone. My name is Kim Namjoon and I am the mentor of the Mind group. As Joshua said if you have any queries you can come to me other than that do not waste my time, I do despise liars and please do not let me catch you in the corridor after curfew.

 **Jungkook** \- So hello everyone, you already know me. I am the mentor for the Fire group. If you have any questions or if you just need to talk to someone don't hesitate to come to me.

 **Jun** \- Hello everyone! Please to meet you all. My Name is Wen Junhui but you can call me Jun. I am the mentor of the Light group. I am always free if you need to talk or if you have any queries. Do not hesitate to talk to me even though you might think that it's a silly situation. My door is always open and you can talk to me at any time you want :)

 **Hoshi** \- My name is Kwon Soonyoung. Please call me Soonyoung. I am the mentor of the Blood group. Do not waste my time and I don't waste my time with slackers. If you have any important queries then you can come to me. I give the worse punishments if I catch anyone out of their dorms after curfew.

 **Yoongi** \- Morning. My name is Min Yoongi. You can call me Yoongi. I am the mentor for the Shield group. I was told not to scare the first years however I think that it's important that you know the truth. As you know this school is full of creatures. If you decide to leave your dorm after curfew and a creature attacks you, it will be entirely your fault. We did have a case where 3 students disappeared and were never found so be careful and do not leave the damn dorm after curfew! Also, do not waste my time or lie to me. You can talk to me if you have any queries.

 **Jihoon** -Hello everyone! Please to meet you all. My Name is Park Jihoon but you can call me Jihoon I am the mentor of the Water group. You can talk to me if you have any queries. Do not hesitate to talk to me.

 **Soyeon** \- Hi, You can call me Soyeon. I am the mentor of the Glass group. My door is always open and you can talk to me at any time you want :)

  **Joohyun** \- Hello everyone! I am the mentor of the Metal group. You can call me Joohyun.  I am always free if you need to talk or if you have any queries. 

  **Mina** \- Hello everyone! Please to meet you all. My Name is Myoi  Mina but you can call me Mina. I am the mentor of the Earth group and the Healing group. I am always free if you need to talk or if you have any queries. Do not hesitate to talk to me. My door is always open and you can talk to me at any time you want :)

 **Soojin** \- Hello everyone! You can call me Soojin. I am the mentor of the Air group. You can talk to me if you have any queries. 

 **Jun** \- Well It's nearly lunchtime so we'll accompany you to the dining hall and we'll show you around the school after lunch. :)

 

* * *

**Lunch Time**

**Jeonghan** \- Some of the mentors are really intimidating. I never saw Namjoon like this before. If I didn't know him I would be afraid to talk to him.

 **Hansol** \- Woah Joshua was so hot!!! Did you hear his voice!?? Oh god and when he turned and walked away he has the best pair of ass I ever saw.

 **Taehyung** \- Okay, Romeo enough of you.

 **Woozi** \- I know what you mean Hannie. I know Yoongi and he still scared me...

 **Jimin** \- I was talking to Joshua on the way here. He's really nice. I don't think he's that bad.

 **Chan** \- Wait till he's angry. He's fucking scary then.

 **Seungkwan** \- I invited Chan to stay with us :)

 **Minghao** \- That's grand, please to meet you :)

 **Chan** \- same :)

 **Hansol** \- An angry Joshua would be so hot.

 **Chan** \- You really have a crush on my brother!

 **Hansol** \- Sorry can't help it ;)

 **Jin** \- The food is delicious here!!!

 **Hoseok** -  I know yea! How do you find your mentor? Mine is really nice.

 **Wonwoo** \- She's pretty too.

 **Jin** \- Mine is nice as well.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hope you are enjoying the story so far :) I promise that in part 2 they see other creatures.  
> Hansol has the biggest crush on Joshua. Aww he's so cute :)


	7. First day pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so they are finally going to explore the school now! Hope you like this chapter :)  
> Please don't hesitate to comment if you have any ideas, suggestion, couple shipping or if you don't understand something.  
> Thank you and please don't don't forget to leave a kudos.  
> Trigger warning this chapter has a drowning scene.

**After Lunch**

After lunch, the mentors came back to the dining hall. 

 **Namjoon** \- Alright let's go everyone. This will not be a full visit as there are many places which are restricted to first years. 

 **Yoongi** \- Do not run in the corridors, do not push each other and do not speak when a mentor is explaining something.

 **Hoshi** \- Before anyone leaves, I would just like to remind you that bullying isn't allowed in this school. I know that some of you are feeling very mighty as you have an element/power that's a level 7 to 10 but please remember that if anyone catches you bullying another student you might get expelled.

 **Jun** \- We are going to walk by the lakes first. I would ask all of you to please be careful and not to step too close to the water as sometimes the mermaids get mischievous and try to pull students in the lake.

 **Jihoon** \- Water elementals will be able to go under the water and breath normally after their training in a few months time but for now do not go too close to the water even though it's your element as you don't know how to defend yourself and we don't want any accidents happening. There are mermaids, giant leeches, poisonous water snakes, water dragons and much more to be wary of.

 **Joshua** \- Shadow group please follow me. 

(All the mentors brought their groups near the lake)

 **Jihoon** \- I think here is safe enough.

The mentors were talking about different creatures and plants that reside in the lake. They gave a brief explanation and were telling them mostly about the games and competitions that happen in those lakes.  They didn't the thick black tentacle that was getting closer by the second. The tentacle wrapped itself tightly around Taehyung's ankle. When Taehyung looked down the tentacle pulled in the water but before it could drag him to the bottom a big fiery sword cut and burnt it off. When Taehyung opened his eyes he was in Jungkook's arms. Jungkook carried him bridal style to the nurse office. Taehyung got dry clothes and some anti-irritation gel on his ankle.

 **Jungkook** \- How are you feeling?

 **Taehyung** \- F-fine thanks to you. 

 **Jungkook** \- Alright, can you walk?

 **Taehyung** \- yes, it's barely a little bruise. I can walk :)

 **Jungkook** \- Alright, Come on then. Let's go see the others then.

They walked back to the group, Jungkook's eyes never leaving Taehyung for a single minute.

 **Joshua** \- The dark building there is the Shadows Academy. It's restricted to first and second years. When you are a first-year, the teachers want to keep you all together and let you make friends but from third year onwards you will stay in a building that's made up with your element. On the very far side is the Light Academy. There's an academy for every single power and element. You will be able to join them when you are a third year.

 **Namjoon** \- The building over there isn't an academy. It's where the Vampires reside. It's forbidden for anyone who isn't a Vampire to trespass. We do not get along very well with Vampires but I will ask you to ignore them as much as possible. We do not want to see any fights.

 **Yoongi** \- On the left side there's a forest. It's also restricted to first-years and second years. Only Earth people are allowed to access these forests with a teacher's permission. Elves and Fairies reside there.

 **Jun** \- I think that you saw enough for one day. We visited the lake, forest,  Academy and saw where Mermaids, Fairies, and Elves live. The rest of the places and building are restricted for first-years so there's no point to bring you there. We'll give you a quick visit inside the castle and then you are free for the rest of the day.

 **Namjoon** \- Tomorrow your day will start as normal with your classes starting at 9:00 am sharp.

 

* * *

 

**(Namjoon and Jeonghan)**

"Namjonn wait!"

"What is it? Is anything wrong?"

"Yea, did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are ignoring me and we are not talking. You don't even acknowledge me when you see me in class."

"It's not that I'm ignoring you, I am a member of the student council. I can't always baby you because people will start talking and then weird rumors will start to go around the school. I don't want to hear that I'm picking favorites."

"I'm still your brother though, you can at least smile or say hi or something."

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Why do I embarrass you now Namjoon?"

"As a matter of fact, you are. There's no point to make a scene in a corridor."

"I'm not making a scene! I'm not even yelling. Why are you so paranoid?"

"I don't know Jeonghan why are you so fucking needy all the time. I think that some space between us will do you good."

"I'm..I'm sorry. I'll give you your space now"

Jeonghan's voice was barely a whisper. He turned and walked away.

 

* * *

  **Night time at school lake**

 

Jeonghan wiped his tears with his sleeve and sighed.

He hated being so sensitive. He didn't want to cry over something so trivial but he couldn't stop.

More tears just kept coming making him more frustrated. It was hard for him, moving to a new school, having a very packed timetable and now being ignored by his brother who always showered him with kindness and affection.

He wiped his tears again.  He should go back to the school the temperature is dropping fast outside and soon it will be too dark for him to even see his hands. 

Jeonghan stood up shakily and tighten his scarf around his neck.

He looked at his reflection in the lake. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His nose and cheeks were also red. He looked like a mess.

With another loud sigh, he turned and started walking back.

He managed to walk only a few steps but then felt... a resistance?

Before he had time to look down, he was pulled inside the water.

Jeonghan tried to escape he kicked viciously through the water but felt intense pain at the back of his head.

He pushed with his arm and legs but he could find no leverage, for all he knew he was dragging himself further down.

Every second that passed, the more his expanding lungs felt like they were being scorched.

His air supply ran out and his mouth instinctively opened for air.

His breaths were agonizingly painful and terribly short when he grasped for his last breath of air, icy-cold water flooded in; his throat burned as if a thousand needles had been plunged into it.

Air being sucked out from his body, cold water filled his lungs and blood pounded behind his eyes.   

Submerged with water swirling around him, crushing him.

He wanted to cry out for help, but he couldn’t bring enough air into his lungs. Water gushed down into his lungs, causing a surge of intense pain to ricochet off his ribs and around his torso.

He gulped down water while trying to breathe and ended up choking and coughing. 

Water pushed down on him from all sides.

His arms and legs were numb from the ceaseless movement.

He could see the shimmer of moonlight rippling on the water above, teasing him, mocking how vulnerable.

He tried to kick and claw desperately at the water, reaching out only to grasp nothing.

His tears were mixing into the water. As panic faded into numbness his heartbeat slowed down increasingly. 

His mind went blank...his heart began to give up its fight and his body stopped altogether. He was sinking rapidly, his lungs burning with their desperate desire for air.

Another rush of water was forced fast down his throat.

His eyesight was becoming dark and deluded. His limbs felt heavy and his body was numb.

His muscles relaxed and he was oddly calm for a moment – then everything slowly faded to black. 

He gave into the darkness and let the water take him. 

Death lurked around the corner. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen next?  
> Don't forget to give a story a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far! Comments and Kudos are welcome :)


End file.
